


Princes of Midgard

by Windify



Series: My English translations [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Protective Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Avengers are used to that at fight with Loki can happen many things. To the situation which occurred they however weren’t prepared. Magic returned Loki and Thor back to their children’s years. Others Avengers have no other way but look after them – and babysit alien divine princes isn’t just like that.[Rating T for language.]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Princové Midgardu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050622) by [Windify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify). 
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
Before you start reading, there is a few things you may want to know. This is translation from Czech to English and original story called Princové Midgardu is mine. And I am warning you: I am not very good at English. But at least I try, does it count? 
> 
> Also, in this fic reader can decide if The Avengers (2012) happened or not. :D
> 
> –––
> 
> I literally translated fucking 500 words almost two hours. Yeah, I hate myself. So, here it is!

In whole situation wasn’t anything special. Loki like usually attacked and spoiled Avenger’s and New York citiziens’ peaceful day.

It was getting annoying. Young Asgardian always appeared, upset everyone present and then again disappeared. Yet they didn’t catch him. And maybe they didn’t, despite the fact that he was trying to kill them. But honestly, it was nice change compared to usual days full of doing nothing and resting at Avengers Tower.

Loki swung his hand and fended off Steve’s shield back to its’ owner as it was nothing but cheap toy. Hulk with his strange supported ceiling one falling building and Hawkeye and Widow helped civilians to safe place. Meanwhile Iron Man was catching objects flying all around and either was putting them down to the ground or throwing them somewhere where were not endangering anything or anybody.

At the moment, Thor was fighting against Loki. How else, mostly it ended with their duel and Loki’s escape. They were dealing blows to each other, dodging and destroying the surroundings, advisedly or not. At one moment was winning Thor, at the other Loki.

Both were bleeding on a few spots but nothing was life-threatening injury. They were standing against each other and it looked like they were trying catch a breath before they’ll attack again. Thor constantly repeated something like “I don’t want to fight with you, brother!” and “Give up, don’t do this harder than it for you already is!” and Loki just laughed at him.

They were getting ready to charge when a fog rose around them. Not common, no, this one was gold-coloured with unusual thick consistency and was shining heavily.

By that time others Avengers succeeded in calming the surroundings down so they could concentrate on two fighting gods, so they had a perfect view to everything what was happening with the couple. Nobody missed a surprise and anger which flashed on Loki’s face, and confusion writtened on Thor’s.

Loki jerked but instead of looking at Avengers, he fixed his stare somewhere to an remote alley. There, right there, was crouching a person covered in shadows and long garb. They could’n tell who they were, the one think they were able to see was two palms surrounded by gold light.

“No,” muttered Loki. “No, that NO!”

Barely uttering the last word, a flash of gold and both gods were completely enveloped in fog. Then explosion. Pressure wave wasn’t strong, onlookers had just lean firmly to their legs and shut their eyes, so the following glare wouldn’t blind them. 

After all of effects of the explosion ceased, they saw that both gods were lying on the ground. The first one who ran to them was Steve, full of care about his fellow fighter, followed by others including Bruce, now in no-green and human form.

Already from afar it looked like something wasn’t right. But as soon as they approached, they realized that the feeling wasn’t only feeling but truth.

In unison they stopped in the middle of motion. Sure, they noticed that simultaneously with explosion as well vanished mysterious person with sparkling palms, but right now they had a bigger problem.

Thor and Loki were both unconscious. Clothings had had oddly loose and they were nearly losing in metres of cloths. Because both were little children.

And always mindful billionaire Tony Stark special lifted his mask just to breath out two words which however describe their situation perfectly: “Oh, shit…”


	2. -1- No one knows what to think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okeyyy... when I first saw that this have 20+ kudos and 3 bookmarks, I just froze with my jaw hanging open and was like “Whaaat the fuck is happening?”  
I’m so glad that someone is really reading this and this means so much for me!   
So, here’s the first chapter. Hope it’s not too bad. :D

Only a few seconds later one of the bodies moves. To their bad luck that was Loki who groaned, opened his eyes and languidly raised on his hands.

He confusedly looked around, his sight firstly fell on unconscious Thor, then to armed Avengers who aimed their weapon on him, and his eyes widened in terror. “W-What –”

The first one who reacted was surprisingly Clint. He pulled an arrow off the bowstring and put it back to the quiver, whereupon released his hand with the bow along his body. Captain throwed the shiled over his back, Natasha inserted her guns back to the holsters (but left the weapon loaded) and Tony left repulsors die out. “Take it easy, okey?” spoke Steve.

But he didn’t get any further because Loki shook with the second prince. “Thor? Thor, come on! Wake up…” He shortly looked at the Avengers. “What did you do to him?”

Answer, whatever it might be, probably wouldn’t interest him, because Thor moved. The moment he saw the whole scene – terrified Loki, irresolute standing Avengers – he jumped on his legs, as if nothing had happened, and stood to defensice position in front of his brother. He carefully turned sideways to him to help him stand up but he kept his eyes on Avengers. “Are you alright, Loki?”

“Y-yes,” he peeped, pressing against Thor.

“Where are we?” He flitted between the group of five.

“They look like Midgardians,” Loki mumbled. “But oddly dressed.”

Clint shook his head and moved forward them but Thor held out his hand in warning: “Stay away!”

“We won’t hurt you,” archer raised his hands in defensive gesture. “We aren’t enemies.”

That was partial true. They really weren’t Thor’s enemies – but Loki’s? That’s different. But no one couldn’t bring to consider Loki as a criminal. He looked like four-five years and Thor a year or two older. Of course, at that time they could have also several decades, not if centuries, that they didn’t know.

“You’re on Earth,” added Steve. “There was this magical tragedy –”

“And because of it you don’t remember anything,” taked up fluently Natasha, throwing warning look at Steve and others. And Captain, always honest and truthful, decided to lie to the children. “We’re your friends,” continued Widow. “We were fighting together against the enemy.”

“Is he defeated?” Thor was interested but still looked at them distrustfully.

“Yes,” approved Clint.

Loki tugged Thor by his dangling sleeve. “Mjölnir,“ he whispered. “You shouldn’t have fought with it yet! We must return home before this will be really bad trouble.”

Slightly pale crown prince nodded, grabbed the hammer and drawed it up to him. Loki firmly held to Thor while blond-haired Asgardian turned his face to the sky: “Heimdall, bring us home!”

Except nothing happened. None rainbow glare, none runic circle. Nothing. “Heimdall?” repeated Thor confusedly.

“Something happened,” uttered Loki. “Or perhaps is father punishing us?”

Tony, who let Jarvis know that people around are begin to cluster, cleared his throat. “I don’t know what’s happening but why don’t we move somewhere where is less hubbub, hm? By the way, I’m Tony, the one with shield is Steve, archer is Clint, this one Bruce and this fighting lady,” he motioned to the Widow, “is Natasha.”

Both princes looked at each other like they were considering if they weren’t lying them. “If you’re our friends you surely know who we are,” said Loki smartly.

“Princes of Asgard, Loki is younger. Thor likes snakes and Loki enjoy solve brain teasers,” spilled out Natasha. During that time Thor was fighting with them they hadn’t learned much about his and Loki’s common childhood (mainly Loki’s), but what yes, that she remembered.

“All right,” consented Thor after a while. “We believe you.”

“Great,” mumbled Stark. “Clint?”

“Quinjet will be there in three seconds… he’s here,” announced Hawkeye quite pointlessly because interceptor set on autopilot whose remote controle had with him Barton, arrived to them from spaces between skycrapers. The moment it landed, the doors opened and archer run into it.

They get in in hurry. The little gods with some wonder didn’t stumble over several layers of their clonthing, although they didn’t walk best. Mistrustfully, but at the same time with interest, they were examining spaces inside when Avengers seated them to the back part of the jet.

“I don’t know what to think about it at all,” muttered Bruce after they all assembled at pilot bridge.

“Do you think that’s just one of his tricks?” asked Natasha thoughtfully and motioned her head to Loki. “That he is just playing and it’s his plan?”

But Steve shooke his head. “I don’t think so. He’s too confused for that. And most importantly – did you see his face when it happened?”

“The attacker,” Clint smoothly continued. “Right. It must be someone strong – and from Asgard. According to Thor is Loki one of the best in his branch, if not the best, so…”

“But who?” continued Russian.

“What about first resolve what we’re doing with them?” booed Tony. “For Christ’s sake, they’re kids. Moreover gods and princes. And Thor have no problem lift the hammer even in this age and that’s by the way very unfair –”

“Tony, focus,” sighed Captain. “It’s clear we just cannot leave them alone. So they’re going to the tower with us. Everybody agree?”

They just nodded. Sure, they did fight against Loki, but at that time he was adult. Now he was just a little kid and no one was attracted to the idea of eliminate him or extradite to S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Where do we put them? I don’t think that leaving them in Thor’s floor would be appropriate… They can find there something that will return them back to their original forms,” pointed Bruce.

“What about common floor?” suggested Steve. “After all, we all can move there temporarily.”

Tony groaned, the idea of losing privacy didn’t attracted him at all but because everyone else agreed, he couldn’t do anything. But he did not forgot certain comment: “Sooner or later we’ll must tell them that they were adults. They’ll find out eventually, according to Thor was Loki always smart even as children. But who knows, maybe he’ll help us with his thaumaturgy.”

From answering others saved beep and sudden drop when was quinjet descending to a landing ramp. Afterwards the door opened and they one by one jumped out.

“Where are we?” Thor asked curiously, looking around the tower with Loki.

“At Avengers Tower,” explained Captain and hurried the two to inside so they wouldn’t catch a cold. Can gods actually catch a disease, especially from Earth?”

“And in which city?” continued Loki.

“New York, state New York, United States of America,” recited Steve again.

Avengers Tower was one of the highest skyscrapers in New York, if not the highest. As well most famous and most modern too, on top of that with own energy source so when the whole city would have blackout, the tower will not be affected.

In tower was nobody but they. Stark consented to using spaces by Avengers, not S.H.I.E.L.D. And he gained his privacy. Fury didn’t dare to object because he must however reluctantly confess that Stark is important sponsor.

They walked through landing area to an elevator big enough for everyone present. Loki looked relatively uncertain, he sticked to Thor’s side, even though he didn’t touch his brother.

When the lift start moving, younger Asgardian restlessly shifted. On a display were reflecting individual floors with highest speed then when you sometimes ride car on street. Elevator fluently stopped, the doors opened and Avengers get off. “Strange way of transfering,” whispered Thor to Loki.

“But efficient,” countered younger prince as quietly.

“Yeah, elevator us eased a lot of time and effort with climbing stairs,” grinned Tony.

Common room was in one of the widest parts of the building. Living room was connected with bar and you could see from it to a kitchen, although these two rooms was separated by small wall. From living room which was used as centre of social life leaded two corridors with bedrooms.

“I don’t know how it’s in Asgard but here we unfortunately haven’t got rooms with two beds,” said Bruce. Him and Steve leaded princes to the bedrooms, three others Avengers stayed at living room. Natasha called Fury, always frowning one-eyed S.H.I.E.L.D. director, Clint made a moral support and Tony with Jarvis, his electronic servant, were going over damages in suits, at the city and so forth. “But it wouldn’t be problem to transfer a bed…”

“You don’t have to redo anything because us, Bruce,” assured him Thor. “Or Lord Bruce? I am sorry, I don’t remember your status.”

“You can call us by our names,” smiled the doctor. “And be on first-name terms with us. We know each other for a long time even you don’t remember it.”

Loki looked like he was going to tell something but then he only nodded. Steve opened doors of the bedrooms right adjacent. “You’ll sleep here now. Arrange as you like. Can you stay alone for a while? We’ll give you fitting clothing soon. You can rest, I guess it was too much for you…”

“Of course,” nodded Loki. Both princes look at each other shortly, then smiled to the two Avengers (Loki almost slightly, Thor a little more) and entered the assigned rooms.

When the doors closed behind them, Captain and Banner were standing here for a moment until they go found out how fared the rest of the superheroes.


	3. -2- When exactly did you become a mother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team meeting, a long talk and Clint as a mother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took me so long to post another chapter, but here it is! I had to ask my English teacher how to translate some czech phrases so I hope that the text make any sense. :P   
Enjoy!

Just now Steve realized he is still in Captain America’s suit. Quickly, just like Bruce, changed in his room on this storey, putting his shield on one of the nearby coffee tables where didn’t obstruct anything. “How did it go with Fury?” he was interested when finally in civilian (and washed face) walked into the living room. 

“Not particulary,” Natasha shrugged. „Fury raged –”

“And when he doesn’t rage?” grumbled Stark. 

“– but more or less accepted the situation how it is. He didn’t trust us, of course, but then Clint sent him recordings from quinjet and Tony consented and sent something from Tower.”

“I'm just generosity oneself,” grinned Tony. 

“And he still doesn’t trust Loki, naturally, but Fury doesn’t trust not even his own mother,” added Clint. 

Tony, standing at the bar, swirled with the ice in a glass which he was holding. “But he is unlucky ’cause he won’t eavesdrop here. Because I've got something he hasn’t – Jarvis.”

“I assume that Jarvis has in control even the rooms of two certain gods,” remarked Widow. 

“We must pay attention to Loki. Maybe he would want to kill Thor even in this age, who knows. But point is when would something dangerous happen, we will know about it.”

Sighing, Steve sat on the couch. Clint was sitting opposite him and thoughtfully looking to corridors. “We have to get them some clothing. I do not assume that we have their sizes somewhere,” he remarked. “I have no idea what they wear on Asgard as children but hopefully we chose something what they will voluntarily dress in… Tony, what about Pepper?”

“I hate to say that but she took her time off and is on holiday with her boyfriend somewhere in Caribbean,” conceded the billionaire. His assistant couldn’t choose better time, really. 

“Then we will have to handle it alone,” assessed Bruce. All views turned to the only one woman in the room (and residental part of the Tower, actually). “Nat?”

The readhead shook her head, fuming. “That I’m the only woman doesn’t mean I am good with children. I know barely anything about them.”

“Don’t forget that Asgard is a war society,” reminded the doctor. “It might not be that difficult.”

“You are really futile,” Clint did't miss. “Seriously none of you know how to take care of children?”

“Show yourself, Legolas,” urged him Iron Man. 

“Sure. Jarvis?”

“Yes, Mr. Barton?”

“Note down and order.“ He hesitated for a second before quickly spilled out a huge amount of information. Clothing, basic things, some groceries suitable for children’s diet. When he started shopping, he added ordinary food which they were missing (and which in the Tower disappear miracuously quickly). “Show me it, please.” Immediatelly one of black small boxes placed in front of the television activated and interactive list appeared in the air. For a moment, the archer hesitantly read, then added a few more things and contendently nodded. “Done.”

“When exactly did you become a mother?” picked at him Tony. 

“Keep it, Stark,” Clint rolled his eyes. “I just know it, no big deal. I’ve got experience with children. No more comments.” Right, maybe he was speaking about children from circus but that shouldn’t be such a difference, should be? “Jarvis, when it all will be ready for pickup?”

“During half an hour will be your order prepare. It’s a few blocks away, should I arrange delivery to the Avengers Tower?”

“Let them brig it to us,” aswered Stark instead of Clint. “You would have to take the quinjet to drag it all.”

Captain waved his hand. “Good, so it goes. We are after action so now we shouldn’t do anything hard.” This statement earned him burst of approving drone. “Maybe we should discuss if we those two tell what happened to them.”

“I think they’ll ask themselves,” objected agent Romanoff calmly. “Soon, maybe. We couldn’t hide it from them forever.”

“Maybe,” nodded Steve hesitantly. 

“What until then?” asked Bruce. “I don’t know… what do we do with them? How can we entertain them or something?”

Tony who was so far leaning against bar swung his hand: “We will find something to do. They’re two, they can entertain themselves.”

“Maybe they at this age will be willing to tell us something about Asgard,” Bruce were thinking aloud. 

“Watch especially Loki,” alerted Steve, “we could find out more about him. But pay attention.”

Billionaire at bar rolled his eyes. “It’s not us who tramsformed into kids. Hey, you’re at Avengers Tower – knows any place with more cameras?”

Rogers just shook his head, it was worthless to answer Stark. At the same time, he was to a certain extent right. Tower was all-day supervised by Jarvis, on top of that was build for its occupants’ protection. In a moment it could transform at impassable shield or at weapon because those were at the tower really many. Include its occupants. 

Suddenly a knock to the wall sounded from the left hallway. The only ones who didn’t start were Clint and Natasha, they only sloppily looked in that direction. 

At the hallway were standing Thor and Loki. Layers of cloths were pulled out and shortened for a bit, maybe by magic. They removed their coats and on top of that Loki had to leave his helmet, which he had with him and which was too big for his child’s head, in his room. “We are sorry for interruption,” said the younger prince, “but we would need… is there some place where we can put some thing so that would be safe and at the same time within arm’s reach?”

The Billionaire motioned to the small table (actually it was something between cabinet and table) where was laying Captain’s shield. “Feel free to put it there. Actually you can place it nearly everywhere but there no one will trip over it.”

“Thank you,” replied Loki. He grabbed Thor’s hand and all but dragged him to the table. He barely saw there but that didn't bother him. “Put it here.”

He however did not showed signs of movement. “Loki…”

“Don’t you remember what happened the last time when you used Mjölnir without permission?” said Loki in reply. “So put it down. I don’t think that any of these Midgardians would survive if it got out of your hands again. No offence,” he added quickly, shortly looking at the group. 

The golden-haired boy sighed but put his hammer next to the shield, mumbling something about previously it was different situation. 

Much unpleasant silence lasted only a moment before the two brothers turned to the superheroes. “We’ve got few questions,” said Thor for a change. “How could we fight in this? Our clothes are really big.”

Meanwhile some of them were thinking if the question wasn’t originally asked by Loki, they were also looking at each other. Captain shortly looked at Natasha and when the agent nodded, they went out on a limb. However with answer overtook him Bruce: “Actually, you were adults. We were fighting when some spell turned you into children.”

“I said it,” mumbled Loki smugly while Thor tilted his head: “Was it Loki’s spell?”

“Hey!” he protested offended. But then he paused. “But why would I turn us into children?”

”It wasn’t your magic.” Clint shook his head. “Your has a green color, right?”

“Right,” nodded Loki. He gazed at Clint with interest. “How it seemed?”

“Gold,” replied Hawkeye, watching how the younger prince frowned. 

“Are you sure it was gold?” asked after a moment. When they gave him afformative nods, he hesitantly looked at the ground. 

“Loki?”

“Not now, Thor. I have to think about it.” He glanced at the Avengers. “I assume that said person disappeared. That's actually a stupid question… Forget I said something. The second thing: Who are you?”

“The Avengers, superheroes, protectors of the Earth… you know,” said Tony sloppily. 

“Warriors,” grinned Thor. He liked this society. Noble warriors, what more could alien crown prince ask for?

Loki restressly pulled up a sleeve which began to slide off his hand. “Maybe it’s futile to hope but don’t you know if it’s all alright at Asgard?”

“We can’t contact Heimdall,” explained Thor when he saw their confused looks. “We want to know if nothing bad happened.”

Bruce shook his head: “No. We don’t know about anything. Loki, how proficient you are in magic?”

“Very!” stated Thor complimentary. 

The second prince only sighed. “I can do a lot spells for my age, at least that says others. Why do you care, Bruce?”

“I am thinking if you would be able to reverse the effects of the spell,” answered the doctor carefully. 

Loki looked at Thor and when he nodded, after a moment of hesitation he shook his head. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “It’s a very strong spell. I would have to study it at first, find out every effects of it and what kind of magic was exactly used. I have no idea if my power would be enough. Maybe I would need to use a magic arteffact which would help me but these don’t occur on Midgard. I would need the books from asgardian library. But we can’t get home.”

“It’s alright, Loki,” assured him Thor and brotherly hugged him around his shoulders.

“I hate to disturb,” they heard overhead, “but your consignmet is heading upstairs. I assumed right that it should be sent to this floor?”

“Exactly, Jarv,” agreed Tony. “Long live a modern era when you don’t even meet the sellers,” he grimaced.

Loki and Thor who jerked at the sound of the invisible servant and were looking around cautiously, both tense as a string, looked at completely calm Avengers. Clint then explained them the voice and the gods calmed down.

By that time, the lift stopped at requested floor. The moment the doors opened, Clint stood up, pulled out every boxes, shortly looked inside them and divided them into two bigger and one smaller piles. Steve and Natasha took the bags from the smaller pile and carried them to the kitchen to put away fresh food.

Hawkeye pointed at every pile separately: “This one is yours, Loki, and this one Thor’s. Clothing and some others necessities.”

They both exhaled in surprise but they didn’t let him wait and curiously explored what’s inside the boxes. As expected, for Loki Barton chose favourite combination of green and black and for Thor mostly blue and red. But he for both of their clothing added also other colors, for example grey and brown. “Hopefully I guess the sizes right,” he shrugged his shoulders.

“Thank you, Clint,” turned Loki at him, serious.

“It’s cool,” the agent waved them. “And you must be hungry so what about you go get dressed and meanwhile menatime we prepare something to eat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I don’t ship Pepperony so I hope you can take that she has a boyfriend. Also Pepper will not be in this story anymore I think.


	4. -3- Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki talking about magic, Thor who is fed up with this overly-science nonsense and Avengers telling the story of Snow White.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this chapter was – is – hell. I didn’t back-edit it, there are spelling and grammar mistakes and I know it, but I just... I just can’t. When I frst started translating this chapter, nearly half a year ago, I fell into some emotional and deep shit about my family and myself.  
In the end, I managed to solve some things, and while I was postponing translating this chapter for five months, I translated all the 2 000+ words today. I had problem with puns and set phrases, just like always, but... here it is. Also, translating this chapter helped me a little bit, ’cause tomorrow I’m going to have a coming out to my parents, so I’m a little nervous...  
But enought talking (writing? Reading this notes?). Here we go, the third chapter!

The hardest thing about the cooking was come to agreement about what they’ll cook for the young princes. 

Afterwards they refused help and pulled the boxes with clothing to their rooms (well, they dragged only two, Loki used some levitation spell and the boxes just obediently flew after him), Clint moved to the others to the kitchen where even Tony managed to come. 

“Do you think they’ll like sandwiches?”

“If Thor has the same opinion to food like children, then absolutely,” Tony smirked even though the question was meant for Natasha. 

“And what about Loki?” added Clint uncertainly, rummaging through a fridge, pulling out everything they needed for sandwiches for the whole Tower’s occupants. 

“We’ll see,” evalueted the agent. “But I don’t think he’ll object. They’re princes after all.”

“Yeah, that’s the thing,“ grumbled the archer. Tony and Bruce were preparing drinks and the others meanwhile prepared sandwiches. They baked some and some just left plain. There were plentifully, some without meat, others only with meat, simply somethink for everyone. One of the unwrited rules was the meals are spend together. Breakfasts, dinners, eventually lunches – they always rested, picked the morality and team’s spirit up. They even sometimes with bowls of cereals and literally pots of coffee talked about their war strategy. 

They were ready to serve when Thor and Loki appeared in the kitchen. Crimson colored t-shirt and blue pants on Thor didn’t surprise anyone, as well as a combination of green and black on Loki. It was definitely better than his usual Asgardian suit in which he destroys everything around him. 

They were hesitating for a moment but because everyone other was sitting at the table, the two took a seat on the only two left chairs right next to each other. On Loki’s left sat Clint, whereas on Thor’s right sat Steve. 

Everyone had for now an empty plate ahead. The cutlery was missing because who use knife and fork to eat sandwiches? In the middle of the table was utterly big plate with those sandwiches. 

“Finally, I’m incredibly hungry!” Tony stated and plunged to the plate. He stole two sandwiches for himself and immidiately bit into one.

That was a trigger for others so they also reached out after the sandwiches and began eat. Thor didn’t hesitate, but Loki were peeking at them tentatively before he dared to take one of the grilled cheese sandwiches. 

Clint didn’t know if he’s acting like that because of caution or indecision, or else it is something different, for example asgardian education. He smiled at Loki cheeringly: “It’s good, try it. There are some with meat if you want.”

Loki looked suprised and others were enjoying the look for a few seconds. “You have meals that don’t contain meat here on Midgard?” Well, yes, he didn’t see meat from outside, only cheese, but he assumed there will be some inside the sandwich. 

Tony chuckled. “If not, vegan would declared a war. But I cannot say I complain about it. Such as pizza...”

The younger prince meanwhile bit into the sandwich, and when he found out there really isn’t any meal, he tried to bite as fast as possible so he could observe at least some bases of decent dining. There wasn’t a meal without meat on Asgard because meat is a really important part of food for healthy and strong warriors. He hold the view that anything too much is bad and sometimes it’d be good to spice it up with vegetable, fruit, side dish or just another meal. 

The sandwich vanished in Loki by speed they’ve seen at Thor by far and the prince reached out for another meatless meal. 

Tony just chuckled and Bruce moved the plate to Loki so the cheese sandwiches were within his reach. Natasha inconspicuously examined his every move. 

Loki ate two cheese sendwiches and one with meat, which Thor literally forced to him, saying that if he wants to be a warrior one day, he has to eat meat. Thor even stuffed himself with six sandwiches. Well, it seems that this Asgardian appetite is showing from birth. But food was enough, they didn’t have to worry that someone would be hungry. 

They were, more or less, silent. The princes, although they were using hands, ate spořádaně. Even Thor at which they weren’t used for decent dining. Maybe, only maybe Loki had something to do with it, when he unseen kicked him under the table. 

They stayed at the table until the last one was done. They were really to stand up and wash the dishes but Loki suddenly rise his hands and a green mist proplétat between his figers. “Leave it to us, please.” The plates and flatwares soared, Loki snapped and the dishes were clean like it wasn’t in a long time. Thor quickly opened cabinets and it all arranged at its right place. 

They all just unbelievingly stared at the Asgardian pair which contentedly nodded to each other. When the silence lasted for too long, smiles faded from their faces. “We are sorry if we offended you,” Loki blurted. “We only wanted… we didn’t help with cooking, so…”

“It’s alright,” stopped him Steve. “We just didn’t expected… this.”

“Better than some dishwasher,” remarked Tony thoughtfully. “You even didn’t need water. Magic is gorgeous eco-friendly invention.”

They looked baffled and Clint only waved his hand. “Don’t pay attention to Tony, sometimes –”

“Often,” corrected him Natasha.

“– he talks nonsense. Anyway, thanks, you saved us a lot of work.”

Afterwards, Clint drove both princes out to their rooms and baths. They assured him that they’ll certainly cope with Earth’s technology. Ensued restless quarter-hour when Clint paced around the living room while others enjoyed warm water. He was costantly looking in a direction of the children’s rooms, if, by any chance, there isn’t flood, but in the end they both appeared healthy and bathed and in pyjamas. Thor, surprisingly, picked a t-shirt with Mjölnir as a print and grey pants with letter at their sides, while Loki chose a pyjamas with the Avengers.

Yes, Clint really bought Loki pyjamas with the Avengers. But could you blame him? To see _Loki_, their arch-enemy, how he _voluntarily_ wears something like that… Who wouldn’t like that?

And – fine, maybe he wanted to know if Loki, by pure accident, isn’t playing with them and in reality knows who, with who and where he is.

Eventually, others gathered in the living room and Captain literally ordered Clint to go wash too. Take a shower and change clothes managed quickly than ever before, and when he then rushed to the room, he found out that there is a relaxed atmosphere. There were news on television (but luckily not a word about Loki’s attack), Avengers were sitting on a couch, Thor for a change on the floor and Loki was walking around the TV screen, trying to figure out at what principle the piece of Earth’s techology works.

“Loki, stop it already,” howled Thor.

“That’s an amazing opportunity to find out more about local science,” objected Loki. “I have to write it down later and then save it to the library…”

“You don’t have this kind of technology on Asgard?” interested Bruce.

The black-haired boy shook his head. “No. Projection boards yes, but with differend energy source. We don’t have… what did you say? Electricity, yes.”

“How can you funcion?” marveled Tony, also curious. He couldn’t imagine a life without electricity.

Thor howled again, but Loki took the opportunity: “There are plenty of energy sources. One of them is for example magic, which can be found in all the Nine Realms of Yggdrasil. Yes, at Midgard, the Earth, too, though in a smaller rate. Humans aren’t that competent in order to use it. Something in your nature just doesn’t allow it. But your arc reactor,” he tapped to his chest, “contain certain signs of one of many types of magic and… is something wrong?”

Because Tony stared at him with mouth wide open, the glass barely didn’t fall out of his hand. “How…?” he was looking for words.

“It is a reactor, isn’t it?” Loki nervously shifted.

“How did recognize it?” Bruce took chargé of answering because Stark now blinked and looked that he is lost in thought.

“I saw a few similar devices that works on the same principle,” he explained. “Besides, I can feel the energy. I’m gifted with magic and can tell which item has it in itself, which not, and sometimes determine amount. The energy of the reactor is very similar and for your world definitely unusual, compared to other items it shines like a beacon.”

“Bruce, we can keep him, right?” hummed Stark, pointing at Loki while he was lifting the glass up to his lips.

The doctor grimaced. “I understand how you mean it.” After all, it didn’t happen often for someone to just like that pinpoint an arc reactor. Loki was on top of that really, really intelligent. The desire to combine science with magic was big. At least to explore the unknown.

“Nothing compares to true fight anyway!” announced Thor. “Loki, let magic be magic. Steve said he’ll tell us something.”

The younger prince sat besides Thor. “You are grumpy only because when father isn’t around, you can’t use Mjölnir,” he couldn’t do otherwise but say this. “What will he tell us? A myth, a legend?”

“Something better,” Steve shook his head.

“You’re not going to read them the Bible, are you?” Stark had a dig at him.

Captain closed his eyes for a while, thinking if it’s worth to react. “I didn’t have it in plan originally, but when you so willingly applied… We will take turns in telling. I chose ‘Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs’, you’re welcome, at least you don’t have to make up something.”

The billionaire grimaced sufferingly. On the other hand, what expect from honorable Captain America? A fairly tale where good wins over evil… Simply educational character at any occasion.

“So,” started Steve, watching both young gods how they sat comfortably and stopped arguing, curious what are they going to hear, “in one kingdom lived a princess called Snow White. The princess was raised by evil stepmother, the queen. The queen every day asked her mirror: ‘Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?’ And the mirror answered: ‘Thou, O Queen, are the fairest in the land.’”

“That’s a stupid thing,” frowned Loki. “Mirrors doesn’t speak. Not even the magic ones.”

Thor shoved his elbow into him. “Did you try that?”

“I very well can,” he responded. “But there is no such spell, and even if it was, then why? Mirrors are used for visions, alternatively as a gates. They doesn’t speak.”

_This will be difficult_, thought Natasha when Steve helplessly wobbled in naration. He hadn’t get really far. “There was an enchanted person in the mirror,” the agent suggested. Before Loki could say something more, she continued. “So, every day the queen asked and was satisfied when the mirror answered that she is the fairest. Years passed and the Snow White was day by day more and more beautiful. One day, when the evil queen once again asked the mirror, it answered that the Snow White is the fairest.”

“Naturally, that made the queen angry,” continued Clint, “so she sent a huntsman to take Snow White to the forest and kill her there. But the hunter liked Snow White and advised her to run away into the forest. She did it and with help from many forest animals found a little cottage of the seven dwarfs.”

“She knew their language?” asked the younger prince. “Or could she track?”

“Something like that,” guessed Bruce. “Snow White come to the cottage at the time when the dwarfs worked at mines. Snow White cleaned the whole house, did the laundry and the dishes… And then she fell asleep on the dwarfs‘ beds.”

Thor scowled. “That wasn’t very smart of her.”

“I agree,” sounded Loki.

“However,” continued Steve, “when the dwarfs came back, they decided to allow Snow White to live with them.”

Eyes of the black-haired Asgardian opened wide. “Wait, what?”

“This dwarfs obviously arent’t like the Swartalfheim ones,” concluded Thor.

“This ones were good,“ agreed the doctor. “Meanwhile the hunter killed a doe and its heart brought to the evil queen as a proof. The queen lived in a presumption that Snow White is dead for a while, but one day she again asked her mirror who is the fairest. When she found out that Snow White is alive, he got really mad.” He shoved an elbow at Tony who was sittind beside him.

The inventor rolled his eyes. “The queen was a wich, she transformed into old woman and went to Snow White which she gave a poisoned apple. Snow White of course ate it and fell into a deep sleep.”

“Magic,” snorted Thor whereas his brother tilted his head to a side: “Why she didn’t directly killed her?”

Natasha smiled slightly. “Because Snow White only took a bite and the poison wasn’t enought to kill her,” she explained shrewdly. “When the dwarfs came back from mines and saw Snow White lying on the floor, they thought she’s dead, so they put her body in a glass coffin. By chance, a young prince was passing by the cottage.”

“He spotted Snow White,” followed Clint smoothly, “and fell in love with her. He kissed her and Snow White woke up. Together, they returned to the castle, where they soon got married.”

“The evil queen banished to the forest and the princess with the prince lived happily until they died,” Steve ended.

Tony grimaced. “The bell has rang, the story has ended. And now you are going to bed.”

There was silence for a moment. “And… that’s all?” spoke up Thor finally, sounding somewhat disappointed. “No fight or something?”

“Actually, it’s an interesting story,” objected Loki. “Weird, but interesting.”

“Without an act of heroism.”

“That was the revival of the princess, if I understood it rightly,” glanced the younger at the Avengers.

“Exactly,” nodded Clint. “But Tony’s right. It’s late, you should go to sleep. Tomorrow is another day.”

The princes stood up, then thanked for the story, wished them good night and disappeared in their rooms. The moment the doors closed after them, Natasha projected records from cameras. They burshed their teeth and then lied down on beds. Through walls, they called “good night” at each other and soon they were both asleep.

Only now some of them got up. Steve peeked at the two Asgardian’s rooms. “We should go to bed, too,” he reasoned out eventually. “This day was long and tomorrow is going to be more difficult. I think this will be even more complicated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had something about the Snow White story wrong, I’m sorry! I know many versions about this story and maybe I mixed them, so... Yes, sorry. :’D


	5. -4- Training against science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers training, Thor and Loki fighting (if you can call it fighting) and at the end some magical things!

A problem came at the very next morning and it was based on early waking of both princes. And they were even used that Thor likes to oversleep. Well, it seems it was different when he was child. Simply hyperactive alien children, what to expect.

Given the fact that shared a floor Thor and Loki didn’t cover up they’re awake. Even thought they’ve dressed up and tried to be silent, they didn’t lasted long in their room and hunger drove them out. Thank god (gods) they have Steve in the team who wakes up early every day.

But the tower was full of superhumans and trained agents who, especially thanks to the loss of privacy represented by shared floor, had light sleep, so it was no wonder when they all arrived to the kitchen sooner than usually. True, some in a very crumpled state, but they arrived.

“Good morning,” announced both princes in unison to everyone who appeared.

When Clint eneted the room, he had to grimace with amusement. Loki helped Steve make pancaces while Thor bounced around the table and prepared cutlery, waving around with knife like a sword. Tony was preparing coffee for everyone present and Loki was, on the billionaire’s request, sending it to destined places on the table by air.

In the background sounded muffled news which they however weren’t listening to much because they talked during the breakfast between themselves. The Asgardians were listening, even though Natasha noticed for a few times how Loki leaned over as if to say something but then he lost courage, and so she bid him to speak up. He flinched a little, as if he was cought while doing something bad, but in the end, he asked: “I am sorry if it isn’t proper, but… What statuses in the Mid – Earth’s society do you hold? Titles?”

Well, it made sense he was interested in this, after all, he was a prince. “Me and Clint are ‘agents’,” answered Natasha. “Bruce ‘doctor’, Steve ‘Captain’ and Tony ‘sir’.”

The last mentioned grimaced. “But that doesn’t destract my esteem, of course.”

Loki nodded, all serious. “Thank you.”

“What are we doing today?” asked Thor.

That was a stumbling block. They looked at each other helplessly. “What would you do normally?” helped them Loki.

Three times was said “train” and twice “tinker”, after which the Avengers grimaced at each other. “Train and invent,” assessed Steve eventually. “That depends. Rest, for example.”

“All together?”

Clint shook his head. “We train together, yes, but only Tony and Bruce invent. The rest of us isn’t really into it.”

The black-haired boy looked a little disappointed, but he quickly covered his look. “Could we train with you?” his brother overtook him before he could ask something. “Or at least watch?”

“Well, why not?” considered Clint. Actually, there were a many reasons, for example that Loki could find out more about their battle tactics, but on the other hand, was there something that the adult Loki didn’t know, didn’t notice? And he liked this Loki, he was just… a child.

And so it happened that after breakfast all of them compulsorily suited up to training clothes and went to a huge floor reserved as a gym. Both gods obediently sat at their reserved seats and watched how they beat each other. Tony against Bruce, unsurprisingly, and the remaining three Avengers together. Natasha just hurled Clint to the ground when Thor annouced: “She reminds me of Sif, don’t you think?”

“Stop scaremongering. I’m glad she isn’t here.”

“Sif is great!” protested Thor.

“Sif hates me,” objected Loki calmly, watching as the trio stopped and walked closer to them to drink. “But you are right, she is a great warrior. She would be a good valkyrie.”

“Can you ride a pegasus?” blurted out the older prince immediately. “Or at least a horse?”

Black Widow, who heard all the conversation, of course, smiled slightly. “Yes.”

“It’s a pity you are not an Asgardian,” assessed Loki in the end, which made all of them laugh. On the other hand, it was true that the agent would went well with valkyries. She could fight, was good looking…

“Do you have any spare weapons in here? Perhaps swords?” questioned Thor curiously.

“Eh, something might be found around,” admitted Hawkeye, “but we would have to look.”

Eventually, Thor with “nevermind” left it be and already was pulling Loki from his seat to the mats, ignoring his brother’s objections. “That we aren’t on Asgard doesn’t mean you won’t train,” cut him Thor off.

The brutality he attacked with really surprised the others, but Loki quickly avoided the punch and stepped back. From perspective, the punch looked much less crushing then when Thor is adult, but still it wasn’t nothing pleasant.

Even Tony and Bruce had stopped and came look closer. The younger prince mostly avoided and blocked the punches, but the older didn’t give him a break until he returned at least a few. He took significantly less punches than the other, but it didn’t discourage him. Loki ended on his back, pushing his brother, which went for his neck, off by hands. He tried to free himsel by kick but before he managed to stood, Thor were pressing him to the ground once again. “Without magic, don’t forget,” he admonished him when a green mist had started to form around his hands.

Finally, Loki kicked him off himself. He stood quickly and backed off. “Try not using hands,” he complained. “It happens on its own.” Magic was his part, it protected him. Using it was natural, instinctive.

“Then you should control yourself,” said Thor and sent him against a wall. When Loki whined and grabbed his head, Thor approached him and helped him stand. Father had reminded him many times that Loki is younger than him which means he doesn’t have such strength and stamina. He tried not to forget it. “That’s enough for now,” he concluded.

The green-eyed boy appreciated it by grumbling, afterwads he straightened and look at the adults. “Will you fight again?” he asked as if nothing didn’t happening right now.

“I won’t,” reacted Iron Man swiftly. “I’m going to workshop.”

“We’re on the same page,” seconded Bruce.

Reminding three Avegers looked at each other shortly. “We stay here,” decided the Captain.

“Can I go with you?” queried Loki cautiously.

They waited. In most cases, Tony didn’t let anybody into his shop except for a few exceptions, but now, he just waved his hand. “Not a problem if you don’t break anything.”

“I’ll be careful, I promise,” he lightened up. He started running after the leaving duo, disregarding his bruises caused by fight.

Thor just shook his head, mumbling something, but the trio was already disappearing in the elevator so they can go to another floor.

The workshop was one of the places equipped with bonus wardrobe and another two showers where both researchers could shower after training. The moment the elevator opened and they entered, Loki curiously looked around. “Dear Odin,” he marveled.

Stark had to smile confidently. He would pay a shit-ton money to see this look on adult-Loki face, but for now he went with the kid’s. “Feel free to search around if you don’t break anything. We’ll take a shower. Will you manage it here alone for a while?”

“Without doubt,” agreed Loki and took charge of searching the workshop even though he didn’t touch anything. The two quickly disappeared to the showers and when they came back they found out that Loki was interested in unfinished part of another Iron Man suit. “That is great technology,” he evaluated.

“The best on Earth,” smirked the billionaire and came closer to him.

“Certainly,” replied quickly Loki. “I don’t want to question your abilities.”

They laughed shortly. “We know you don’t,” Bruce assured him. “So many countries, so many customs.”

“I suppose you have some work,” he assumed eventualy. “I won’t disturb you. I will just look if it doesn’t bother you.”

“Don’t you wanna start working on something too, so you won’t get bored?” invited him the doctor.

“May I?”

“Know that we don’t mind.”

“Besides,” added Tony, “we don’t know much about magic. You can teach us.”

He didn’t hesitate for long. In the end, they made an arrangement that he’ll tell them something about magic when they tell him something about Earth’s science in return. They agreed it will work best in practise, therefore both adults spent a while on detail description about what they were doing during their work. Loki listened and not only he looked he is interested, he even understood them and nodded along. They were certain that if they tell some of this Thor, the older prince wouldn’t understand even half of it.

When was Loki’s turn, it was a little bit harder. “Magic is divided into several layers,” he explained. “Depending on from which layer we draw from, individual spells adapt. It’s possible to combine several layers together, but those spells then belong among the more difficult and challenging ones. Magical artefacts help direct magic. Sometimes it is possible to find them in the wild, it may be various crystals or metals. However, these materials are mostly formed into various shapes. Plenty of magical artefacts the mages wear directly on themselves. Necklaces, rings, earrings, bracelets… Basically, artefacts can be any size, some are immobile, but their production depends on the power of the mage. It has to be considered to all the details, a plan is sketched. It’s important to think over all properties of a material from which is the artefact made, both physical and magical. The more thorought artefact, the more power he can accommodate.”

By narrationing and explaining things they spend at least an hour, until they finally decided to fully occupy themselves with work. Loki requested some papers and sketched something on them, at the same time he had Jarvis at his disposal and with his help he explored the internet.

Meanwhile Thor with Clint, Natasha and Steve still spent time in the gym and eventually there was a competition in push-ups where the Asgardian was a referee. In addition, the prince decided to put together an obstacle course in Asgardian style.

When they had ended, they had to admit that that much they hadn’t drudged in a long time.


	6. -5- Bad Idea? Bad Idea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take alliens to a walk, they say. It will be alright, they say.  
Not a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You maybe registered that the chapters are now ?/23, not ?/24. It’s because I deleted the author’s note at the beginning.

Sometime about two hours before dinner Clint came to the conclusion that inveting and training were enough and because kids should have excercise and enough fresh air, he has decided to took over the initiative ordered that’s a time for a walk.

So it happened that they had got up, dressed to civvies and gone out.

“That’s a bad idea,” grumbled Stark. “Everyone will recognize us. And they’ll recognize Thor and Loki.”

“I can change our appearance by magic,” offered Loki generously.

“No!” refused Thor instantly. “Don’t even think about that. Don’t you dare try something. The last time was enough.” Warningly and a little angrily he frowned at him.

“What happened last time?” asked Clint.

Loki grinned with satisfaction. “But the pink dress looked so good on you, Thor…”

The older brother looked like he was about to jump at his brother every second. “Not. A. Chance,” he cut every word. “It wasn’t funny at all.”

“You wanted something unusual,” he shrugged.

“You told me you learnt new spell,” protested Thor. “You said you have to test it. Mother had to disechant it. And she even praised you. That’s not fair.”

“Do you know how difficult it was to keep it on you? Moreover, it wasn’t my fault you were running around the palace in it.”

“Thanks Odin no one was here,” mumbled Thor.

The Avengers grinned at each other. The image of a little Thor in pink princess’ dress chasing after Loki around the palace was more than funny.

“But don’t worry, this time I would choose suitable clothing.”

“Don’t even think about that, Loki.”

Luckily, Clint included sunglasses, on top ot that they were trained heroes who knew how to get out of sight. Even Stark who learnt how to escape from journalists and media.

Now it was turn for the adults to argue because they couldn’t agree on where take the Asgardians. Bruce suggested library, Natasha sports centre, Tony scienece museum, Clint zoo and Steve rather abstained from voting since he didn’t want to take anyone’s side.

Due to the fact that it was a middle of a wekk and most people were still in a job or at school, it ended the way that the archer trampled other’s suggestions down with his arguments and they went to the zoo. Besides, as he pointed out, going outside was his idea.

They soon found out that despite absence of many people it was bad idea taking the two between animals. They were hard-pressed to keep them together and a tone place because Loki and Thor wanted to see everything. They were fascinated by beings that were completely normal for the others.

Clint caught himself at the thought that were they in their suits, they would probably embarass themselves that much that a loss with some totally terrible villain would be nothing compared to this. The reserve they had vanished and even though they were sill moving with dignity, the princes were quick and did not make it easier for them. It was nearly impossible to catch them and to have them on their sight was a challenge.

When they so-so calmed and walked properly alongside them, Loki asked: “Why are you keeping the animals in cages?”

“Is it because of fights?” added Thor.

“No, animal fighting is not allowed,” Natasha shook her head. “These are often endangered species in wild so we catch them and breed them here to increase their number.”

The black-haired boy grimmaced worriedly. “Isn’t it against a ature? Isn’t it bad for them? They should have enough open space, shouldn’t they?”

“They have,” objected Bruce. “Many times as much as they need. What more, they are well and regurarly fed.”

This time the older brother spoke: “But what about their enemies? Isn’t it bad when they can’t hunt and kill their food on their own or defend their territory?”

They looked at each other helplessly. “Maybe,” concluded Steve. “But maybe that’s better for them.”

That was end of the conversation. Mostly because they reached the reptile house where both curiously studied the snakes. There was some class of first-graders, probably on a field trip, so they listened to the commentary for a while, but then they again ran out to examine new animals.

If someone ask, they paid attention to them. To both. But somehow it just happened that when they had sat on benches – superheroes tired from childer, who would have said that – to have a rest, having both princes on their sights, had spent here a few minutes… and then they found out something is wrong.

Thor just joined them so he could share his findings with them and ask them a few questions about jackals he was just watching when they realized what exactly is wrong.

“Thor, where is Loki?”

The adressed looked briefly at Steve and unconcerned shrugged. “Last time I saw him, he was at a house of some another canines. He can take care of himself, he will be here soon.”

The Captain looked at others who were equally worried. “Maybe we should find him.”

“After all, he doesn’t know it here,” added Clint, standing and looking around. “Maybe he got between the class.”

By now they were all standing. Natasha scanned the area and metally scolded herself. “Only I don’t know how –”

She was cut off by some high frequency sound, nearly approaching a limit that only animals can hear, and not unsimilar to terrified feminine scream. They didn’t hesitate for a second and started running in that direction, just as coordinated as when they go to action. Thor ran right behind them.

They turned around a corner until they reached one of the enclosures. Some mother with two small kids by her side was screaming and pointing at the enclosure: “Jesus Christ!”

They got a really bizarre look. Loki somehow managed to get through railing to the wolf enclosure and now he was just contentedly lounging around on a ground, the wolves walked around him and he himself petted one young pup and laughed. Only now did he seem to notice the audience starting to gather around him. He waved at them as if nothing was wrong.

Clint didn’ hesitate. As soon as he managed to map the situation, he started climbing over the wall while running. When he landed on the opposite side, he grabbed Loki tightly, not noticing the wolves’ growling or protests from the Asgardian, and threw him over the railing where Steve swiftly cought him. A moment later, Hawkeye landed to the safety next to them.

The archer recieved a brief applause for his rescue action but he didn’t pay attention to others. He bent down to Loki, grasped his arms, examining if he is injured, and shook with him shortly. “What were you doing here? How you get in here?”

“I climbed it,” he answered calmly. “Without magic.” He pointed at the young wolf who were approaching them, ears and tail raised. “Can I keep him? I’ll name him Fenrir. Please.”

He shook his head sharply. “What were you doing here?” he repeated.

He flitted between Bruce and Tony. “I am… learning how to shift and I would like to show you something from magic in return,” he explained slowly, silently. “It is easier when I get to know the animal and…”

“Don’t do anything like that next time, yes?” Clint looked directly at Loki’s eyes. He considered Loki really smart, which was true in the end, but on the other hand – they were raised on Asgard. Risking was common there, probably.

Loki nodded, very serious. “Certainly, Clint. I apologize if I committed some offence.”

By then, the prominent people od the zoo had made it to them and together with the others they dispersed the crowd stangind around. They had most likely seen everything from cameras. Or someone had called them. In the end, the important thing was that they get here.

“Calm down, please! No one was harmed, or not?”

Tony cleared his throat, glanced over the Avengers with ‘leave it to me’ look and approached the probably principal or some other kind of manager. “Can we talk?”

The man – manager – paled slightly when the inventor took of his sunglasses and he realized who is standing in front of him. He swallowed. Was it some American citizen or foreign tourist, but lead a court fight with Tony Stark? No, thanks, he couldn’t imagine anything worse. “I – I’m really sorry, I have no idea how this could have happened, all the ralilings and enclosures are safely equipped and by all protocols and –”

“What would you say to a little agreement?” interrupted him the billionaire. He gripped his shoulder uncompromisingly and led him aside a little. “We’ll get out, you forget everything. I’ll make sure cameras records disappear. The press and publick won’t bother you. About those people,” he nodded to knot of people who were still curiously standing around despite the scattering, “you také care of them. Just bribe them or something, I’ll send you a check later.” They were lucky the zoo was, aside from the few people, empty. And the first-graders in another house.

A weight was lifted from the manager’s heart and for a while he thought he will collapse from relief. Some part of his mind was wondering why they want to keep it a secret and how the boy managed to get into the enclosure, but common sense who was telling him to be quiet won. He wasn’t crazy. “Deal.”

Stark smiled triumphantly, turned away without more words walked to the Avengers and two princes. “All settled. Let’s go home. Oh, and Loki? You are going to tell us how exactly you managed to get in here while we walk back. And if you could add something about the magic, well, I won’t be angry .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have NO IDEA how ZOO in New York looks like or how full it is. I just... went by my imagination I guess? Sorry if I get it wrong.


	7. -6- “I’m sorry.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies and troubles, that is what happen when you have two god princes at home. AKA where Loki is the well-behaved one while Thor’s in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I even have to say I’m sorry for waiting by now?

The ZOO incident stayed hidden from public’s eyes and no one suspected, nor knew nothing. Well, almost no one. The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. had in fact his eye nearly everywhere and it seemed that he smelled troubles within a hundred miles. So as soon as they got back to the Tower and sent the two gods to their rooms, there was a videocall with infuriated Nick Fury full of sharp words and excanges of views waiting for them.

Because Tony Stark, for example, doesn’t let anyone yell at him. Besides, the situation was under control, nothing happened. It’s amazing how money can shut all mouths, isn’t it?

Collaboratively they managed to convince Fury that really, it was nothing, and that Loki din’t mean it badly, nor he didn’t wanted to harm someone in any way. So when he ended the call, Fury was a bit more calm after all (especially when he could supervise on the deletion of all sensitive data which mustn’t escape to the public), which all of them considered as a success.

Then Clint realized that it was time for a lunch and considering they hadn’t nothing cooked, they had decided to call and ordered a delivery. They didn’t dare to go outside, nobody wanted another possible problem. Moreover, they weren’t suicidal – that they had managed to calm Fury down didn’t mean they could piss him off once again, more this time.

Chinese, Thai and Indian were delivered in a moment (well, the messengers from three different places looked funny when they came across each other, but who can be surprised, five superheroes and two alien gods means a lot of food and many tastes; simply, they hadn’t agreed and this was much better solution than arguing, more when they weren’t even looking at the price of the food) and even quickly they had managed to set the table. Loki and Thor still stayed in their rooms and weren’t coming out, so they called after them.

But there was no one coming form the rooms, although they shouted loudly enough. When the response took too long after the second call that it had unnerved Clint and he was about to go see if something hadn’t happened, the doors of Thor’s room finally opened and both gods came out.

Well, if you could call it like that. Loki nearly plodded and Thor stood behind him like a guard. If he was fulfilling the role of a defender, or if he was just preventing him from fleeing, wasn’t important.

They stopped in front of the table. Before anyone could ask, Loki collected all the courage he had, looked up at them and quickly blurted: “I am really sorry for all the troubles I had caused. I haven’t realized the consequences of my actions. I will try to not to make it happen again, and in public I will try to avoid everything which is not… common on Mid – Earth. I didn’t want you to have any problem.”

_So this is where the wind blows from_, flashed through Clint’s head. He had to hear their call with Fury. To be honest, it was no surprise, in one moment the director really shouted and they were not whispering, either. “Hey, Loki. It’s okay, okay?” Hawkeye assured him, bending to him. “It was nothing. We know you didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

“But the man –”

“Don’t worry about Fury, he yells at us all the time,” interrupted him Tony. “We’re used to it.” And some of them learnt to ignore him. In fact, when it was Fury and Stark who were arguing, the others often switched off, they didn’t pay attention what they’re talking about, and just let them yell. It was working so far.

Loki looked uncertain. “But…”

“No but,” the archer refused all objections. “Everything is alright, nothing happened.”

Loki flitted to Thor who just smiled at him and sang out something what sounded like “I told you” after which he pushed him closer to the table.

So they this whole situation officially threw out of window and easily dug in the food. 

They rested the rest of the day, everyone how they wanted. Bruce, Tony and Loki crawled to the workshop once again (seriously, the boy was similar to them so much it was not healthy) where the Asgardian found his own work and crafted something, wrote or studied. The second prince entertained himself by listening Steve’s stories about war.

The evening was coming when the trio in the workshop noticed something unusual is happening. Light flickered and outside the sky clouded over.

Loki immediately stopped his work, not paying attention to confused looks of the two men and promptly started running upstairs, the lift be damned. The two immediately followed him.

They were surprised how fast Loki is. They didn’t even think a child could sprint like that, but he left them far behind him. Maybe he helped himself by spells, maybe not. After all – even as a child, he was still an Asgardian.

As soon as they rushed to common floor, properly speaking to the living room, the amazement increased and a certain dulness joined to it. Steve, Clint and Natasha stood at a corner of the living room, tense like string, and stared at the pair of princes, not knowing if they should interfere.

Who would be surprised, after all, when Bruce and Tony stopped, too.

Loki, the little Loki, stood by Thor’s side, held him by his shirt and shook with him, not far from them Mjölnir lied on a burnt part of floor. “What have I told you? Do you realize you could hurt them?!”

Thor looked at him with eyes wide open, hands freely hanging by his sides, maybe in a shock. He grimaced in pain but that didn’t stop Loki from hitting him few times. “Ouch, Loki. Hey, stop it, it hurts!”

“You deserve it!” he answered, but stopped shaking him and instead took a look at him from head to toe. “Sit down,” he growled.

Thor, to the astonishment of all of them, didn’t object and plopped on the floor obediently. His brother sat down in front of him, suddenly completely calm. He took few deep breaths while Thor stretched out his hands to him. Just now they noticed he had ugly burns spread from palms to forearms. Loki placed his hands to the injured parts, Thor flinched, but before the Captain could say that they maybe shouldn’t touch the wounds and instead treat them, the mage’s plams lit up and typical green, this time with a hint of gold, spread on Thor’s hands.

Thor narrowed his eyes happily when he felt pleasing cold, and when Loki let go of his hands, there were no signs of injuries. “Thank you, Loki!” he blurted out, flinging his arms round his brothers neck.

He hugged him for a moment. He sat with his back to the Avengers so he couldn’t see their much more shocked looks when Loki _let himself be hugged_ by Thor and even when he _returned_ it. Eventually, he pulled away and looked at the older strictly: “But this changes nothing on the fact that you shouldn’t use Mjölnir. In a small, closed room. You could harm not only yourself,” meaningfully, he looked at his hands, “but the others as well.” This time he pointed at the heroes. “Regardless the fact that electric power is important here, and if a storm came or the hammer’s power released itself in an incorrect amount, you could make a blackout and many people would be in trouble. Am I saying it right?” Only now he roved his look to Tony and Bruce.

“The part with the elektricity yes,” the doctor nodded.

“I’m sorry,” mumbled Thor, aware of everything that could happen. But – Loki still could perform magic, he couldn’t use Mjölnir (alright, he couldn’t do that on Asgard, too, but that was unimportant), but he didn’t even have any sword he could train with.

“Will you manage to put it back on its place?”

“Sure.” He stood, grasped Mjölnir by his handle and lift. Guilt rushed through his face. “Loki?”

“I’m working on it,” he replied dispassionately, looking at the burnt floor. He wiggled his fingertips, focusing on a place looking like it was hit by lightning, beams spreading from the middle, but they were one after one disappearing by Loki’s magic as if nothing happened.

“How did he even get to it?” Stark turned at Steve. “I thought you were telling him how terrible and cruel war is, how it ended so many lives and other stuff like that.”

This time, the Captain couldn’t not say that the war really is terrible. “Well, yes, but I only went to the kitchen to drink something. When I got back, he held the hammer, the lights were flashing and the sky clouded.” Briefly he looked at the now cloudless sky. Light was not in qestion as the sun was getting down.

Clint, staring at the two boys who were talking to each other quietly, shook his head. “We had desperately little experience in this. One should watch them at every turn…”

“I know,“ Natasha muttered. “I have to say, there are some intergalactic differences.”

“They should eat,” the archer decided. “One gets hungry while working, and Loki did some magic, even… How much do you think he can do in this age?”

“I have no idea,” admitted Bruce. “He used magic even when he was doing something down in the workshop, although that were, to quote him, only ‚minor and primitive spells‘, and he doesn’t even look tired, but when we think about his stamina when he is an adult…” he paused. How many times have we seen Loki tired? He could count that on fingers on one hand, but still, that could be illusions.

They were silent for a few seconds, the two still talking, the burnt on floor gone, Mjölnir once again laying on its place and Thor helped Loki stand up. Hawkeye came to them: “What about dinner, hm? Me and Nat cooked.”

Iron Man turned his head to the ceiling. “Jarv, you have some error in system? I was under the impression you have to report any attempt of destroying anything. How many times was something on fire? Maybe you can do a food analysis right away, I wouldn’t want to be poisoned.”

“Very funny, Stark,” snorted Widow. She hit him in the arm and then went to the kitchen.

“I assure you, sir, there is no damage,” replied Jarvis promptly. “And my programming is alright, too, but I can –”

“Forget it,” he waved his hand. He grinned at Natasha, who was walking away, whereupon the doctor pulled him to the table.

Anon, they found out that the food wasn’t poisoned, it tasted good after all and even Stark had seconds which earned him comments from certain agents.

Thor and Loki soon and without talking back went to their rooms and sleep, so the adults were free in the living room, where they collapsed on the couch and turned the TV and other screens on. 

Loki waited a while, but then he opened the door, quietly like a mouse crossed the few steps through the corridor and slipped into his brother’s room. Thor was waiting for him there and without any words he moved aside when the younger lied down next to him. Natasha, who was watching the record, alerted and called for the others so they would come watch.

“Midgardians are weird,” whispered Loki into a silence that was disrupted by covers rustling.

“But kind. We didn’t even get punishment,” stated Thor. “They’re funny.”

They stared at each for a minute. “Do you think we will get home?” peeped Loki. “I miss mother and father.”

“I know we will get home,” assured him the older firmly. “And I know you will find a way how to get us home and make us adults again.”

“Hopefully,” he muttered.

Thor drew him closer and Loki tightly and in a completely brotherly manner snuggled to him. “You don’t have to be afraid,” he said soothingly and Loki didn’t even object. “I will always be here for you, Loki.”

“I love you, Thor.”

“Me too. But now, sleep, yes?”

There, by the screen where the record from the room was playing, sound including, the Avengers melted because of the two princes. But there stayed one very important question in the air after this scene.

_What happened that everything changed so much? _


End file.
